kid icarus legacy
by Baron Von Fang
Summary: What if Pit had a son named Icarus? what if Icarus went through what the Icarus from myths went through; burned wings? Join Icarus as he fights the Underworld soldiers and tries to get his wings back. WARNING! SPOILERS TO KID ICARUS UPRISING! PandoraxDarkPit later, and yes, OCxOC if that's a thing. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Icarus Falls

Kid Icarus: Legacy

{A/N Disclaimer: i own nothing of kid Icarus, or any of it's characters, ecept for my OC Icarus, and the ones later in the story. Enjoy!}

Icarus falls

New York City. Good people, good food, good Broadway performances, but that all changed on my 125th birthday. You're probably thinking; wow this guy must be an old man and this Fan Fiction is about his grandson. Well, a slow clap for all of you. 'Clap…clap…clap'. But you'd be wrong, this is my story, you see, I'm immortal. For those of you who don't know what that means, it means I'll never die. But immortals like me are rare, most immortals are gods and goddesses, or angels, but I'm caught between those two. My mother was the goddess of light, Palutena, my father, The Former captain of the guard, now king of skyworld, Pit.

As for me, I'm Icarus, part god, part angel, all awesome. I know that sounds childish and stupid, but for the record, it sounded better in my head. Now back to New York City. One minute, the sky was clear, the next there was a fissure the size of…well, Manhattan. People panicked! They ran as fast as they could, but there was nowhere to run to! Then, from the fissure, came legions from the underworld. Hundreds, then thousands, then numbers uncountable!

And I watched from the top of the empire state. It was my fault they were there. I let myself get captured so easily, and this was the result; a city, not unlike Rome, decimated, much like Rome. But I knew that I could stop this. I didn't know the details, but I knew I could. I stood on the edge of the balcony; arms outstretched and leaned forward…

I fell further and further down, closer and closer to the ground, "Prince Icarus!" I heard someone call my name. "Prince! Wake up!" I was just about to hit the sidewalk when, in truth, I fell to the floor of my bedroom. From the comfort of my bed, to the marble floor. Ouch I know. I reached for the enchanted medallion on my nightstand and looked at the clock, 9:00 A.M. whoever woke me up was going to pay. My Medallion instantly turned into a crusher arm. It was a gift for my 100th birthday. It turned into whatever weapon I wanted it to be.

I opened the door and held out the crusher arm…right In the face of one of my father's old friends, emphasis on old. "I gave that Medallion to you for training, not for homicide!" Said the new captain of the guard; Magnus. "Have you forgotten already?" Said the buff yet ancient warrior. "Forgot what?" I asked sleepily, as I turned the crusher arm back into a medallion and put it on my nightstand. "Heh…" Magnus sneered at the thought of a day long gone by.

"What?" I asked as I walked to the changing station by my closet. "Oh sorry, I'm just remembering something you're father once said, 'you know how a chicken takes three steps and then forgets?' he takes three steps and repeats the joke". "Ha ha... You're hilarious" I said as I stepped out with my toga on. It was white with gold trim and my family crest on it. It was an outstretched white wing.

"So what did I 'forget?'" I asked as I put my medallion in my pocket. "Oh boy…" groaned Magnus "It's your birthday!" My eyes widened in surprise "Wait that means…" Magnus smiled "Yup, you learn how to fly today!"

I ran to the ceremony that every angel goes through at the age of 125. Now angels age slower than humans. 125 in angel years would be 15 in human years. "I don't know what I'm so worried about." I thought to myself. "I bet no one will even notice I'm coming in" and just as I thought this, I walked outside to see everyone in skyworld (or "angel land" for you old-school gamers reading this.) assembled at the edge of the city.

Centurions, Magnus, even my uncle Dark Pit, were there. "How's my favorite nephew?" said Dark Pit as he ruffled my hair. "Oh pretty good, uncle _pitoo_" my uncle immediately grew a stern face at the name he despised so much. "And by the way, I'm your _only_ nephew" The look on my uncle's face turned from anger to happiness as he laughed. "Ahem" said my mother, the goddess of light paultena. "We really should be getting on with the ceremony." "Yeah I know" I said. My mom could be a real killjoy at times.

I walked up to my mom and dad as they stood in front of a basin filled with a golden liquid that looked like honey. "Icarus, prince of skyworld, step forth" said my dad in a very serious tone. I did as he asked and stepped in front of the basin of the golden liquid. My mother then put a golden chalice into the basin of golden 'water' and pulled it out filled to the brim. She handed me the cup, careful not to let the liquid spill out.

"This is the golden nectar of the gods." She said. "If a mortal drinks this they will have powers like gods, but they will be consumed by the same power." I knew all of this because of my daily tutoring lessons with the Goddess of Nature, Viridi another old friend of my parents. She, as well as Phosphora, Arlon, and Cragalanche, were all at my ceremony. Others there included; Dyntos the smith, Pyrron the sun god, and Poseidon god of the sea.

I reached to grab the chalice, but as soon as it touched my fingers, all hell broke loose, literally. Soldiers from the underworld came pouring through the doorway. A giant three-headed serpent monster, known as the hewdraw, came through, followed by the beautiful Pandora, the ugly Thanatos, and two headed twinbellows leading the onslaught. The most surprising person to show was the queen of the underworld, Medusa.

My dad took immediate action. He pulled out his signature bow, along with my uncle, and Magnus. "Medusa! Why have you returned?" asked my mother. "I don't have a choice! I need that nectar!" yelled Medusa, but her voice sounded worried, as if someone was watching what she was doing and judging what she did.

Dark pit was sneaking around behind Medusa to get a clear shot. Pandora was the one to get the drop on him though. She held her knife up to his neck as she said "Move and ill slit your throat cutie" This comment shocked my uncle. But not as much as Pandora was shocked when Phosphora electrocuted her. "Back off Pandora!" yelled the lightning flash.

The Centurions were fighting the Hewdraw and Twinbellows. Thanatos was fighting Magnus. I wanted to help, but I knew the consequences of spilling the nectar, especially on me. But as soon as Medusa got her chance, she lunged at me! She knocked me over spilling the nectar all over my body; my wings, arms and legs, but everything covered with clothing was unharmed, which meant my wings were coated with the deadly nectar.

If the nectar was drunk by immortals, it was safe. On the bare body, it burned like the flames of 1000 suns. My wings were literally, burning! I was panicking! "Icarus clam down!" yelled the familiar comforting tone of my mother's voice, but I couldn't! The next thing I knew, I was falling, and falling, and-

{A/N: How was it? please send your feedback. this is my first ever Fan Fiction! I hope you enjoy it and the chapters ahead! Ch. 2 coming soon!}


	2. The appartment incident

Kid Icarus Legacy

(A/N sorry it took so long for me to write this, I've been really busy lately. Anyhow, Enjoy!)

Chapter 2

Pain. That was the first thing I felt. Before I saw anything, there was pain. Before sound, pain. Before scent, pain. Before taste, pain. Before touch…well, you get the idea. I opened my gritty eyes to see…White? It took a couple seconds for my brain to register what it was seeing: the ceiling of a hospital room.

I sat up on the bed I was laying on and the pain came right back to me, stronger than ever. It was so sharp, yet dull at the same time. I now could tell were the pain was coming from: in between my shoulder blades. I felt in between my shoulder blades to feel were the pain was. Suddenly, I felt mortal terror grip me, It wasn't what I felt, it's what I didn't feel: my wings. They were gone! Only very bad burns were they used to be.

"Oh good, your awake!" I heard an unfamiliar voice say. The voice belonged to a doctor who apparently was in the room the whole time I was getting my bearings. "I was worried you might never wake up!" "Where am I?" My voice sounded groggy and coarse; likewise, it felt rough and sore. "The hospital, a couple found you out cold on the beach." The doctor said. "What beach? Where?" I coughed a couple of times on my arm where I coughed there was blood

"Manhattan obviously!" I now found out that this doctor thought I lived in New York. 'Wait…' I thought to myself 'IM IN NEW YORK! THE BIG APPLE! BROADWAY! TIME SQUARE! ECT! ECT! The place I've wanted to go for over 40 years! And I was here! But on the downside, I might have to stay here. Well, that wouldn't be so bad.'

"Umm...Sir?" said a female voice. A nurse poked her head through the door. "The patient has a visitor" "Well…let him in." "HER sir, it's his sister." I was confused. 'Sister? I don't have a-'But before I could finish my thought, my "sister" walked in. She was very pretty with black hair, and violet red eyes, I didn't honestly believe those existed!

"Oh there you are! I was so worried!" before I knew what happened she hugged me. However, she touched the scar and the pain came back 'OH COME ON! THE PAIN WAS ALMOST GONE!' I thought to myself as I cried out in pain. "Oh! Sorry! …Psst! Your mother sent me to get you" she whispered in my ear. "I'm a new centurion class Valkarie" I had heard of an elite group of female centurions called the Valkaries, but I'd never seen one before. I was relieved that my mother had sent help so soon, but something in the back of my mind had me worried, so I decided to play it cool.

I'll skip the boring part about us leaving the hospital and go straight to the exiting part in the apartment. …..OH JEEZ! NOT LIKE THAT! Sickos… Anyways, I got changed in the bathroom into more casual clothes. A plain white T-shirt with a golden outlined wing on it, and jeans. "How do I look?" I asked her. "Normal." "So…what happened after my skydiving act?" I asked. "Medusa and the Underworld were pushed back by the centurions, and I was sent to fetch you." There was something wrong with her story, something I was missing.

"Hey, I didn't catch your name." I said as I pretended to admire the décor. "I didn't say it" "Well, what is it?" I turned to her to see a pretty smile cross her face "Persephone" I knew there was something wrong with this girl! For those of you who are undereducated, in Greek mythology, Persephone was the wife of Hades, lord of the Underworld. But this Persephone wasn't the guy's wife. "You're Hades daughter aren't you?" I asked coolly.

"How'd you guess?" for a second, I thought I saw her pupils turn to slits "You're name" "Oh yeah, well," she turned slightly to the side so I saw both the front and the back of her body "you didn't expect anything else did you?" she said as she winked at me. Before I could respond, she rolled up her shirt sleeve revealing a tattoo; the head of a woman and a head of hair with serpents in it. Upon closer inspection the snakes were moving as the woman's eyes glowed red. I looked back up at Persephone and to my surprise, her hair turned into snakes and her eyes started glowing red.

"It's a shame really," she said rolling her S's like a snake "You were kind of cute" she winked at me once more before she lunged at me with 6-inch claws. Luckily, I dodged the attack and grabbed her arm and spun her in the air before tossing her out the window. I must've thrown harder then I meant to because she flew past 3 major office buildings and crash landed around Hell's kitchen. Appropriate. 'I probably should get gone' I thought to myself 'This place was a trap, so they must know about it.' 2 seconds later I was gone.

(A/N hope u all enjoyed it! Plz review cuz this is my first ever FanFic!)


	3. the daughter dilemma

Kid Icarus Legacy

The daughter dilema

In Hell's kitchen, Persephone, princess of the Underworld, was not happy. That is to say, she wasn't happy because her mother was not going to be happy. And when Persephone's mom wasn't happy, nobody was happy. Mostly because nobody would be alive to have emotions period.

Not only was she unhappy, she was furious! "I'll get that angel if it's the last thing I-""Oh give it a rest will ya?" Said a voice that you wanted to punch, even if you didn't see the face it belonged to. Persephone punched the face anyways. "OW!" Said Thanatos as he clutched his bleeding nose. "That HURT!" He whined like a toddler.

"You deserved it Tanatos" said Persephone triumphantly. "Besides why did you change your name to something even more stupid?" "Well laddy-frickin'-da" said three voices at the same time. The voices came from three well-dressed men in suits of purple, blue, and red; respectively. They looked so similar; -except for the suit colors- you would think they were triplets. "And how are you Miss Persephone?" said the one in blue. His voice was as deep as the blue on his suit.

"Can it Hewdraw!" Snapped Persephone. As it happened, the three gentlemen were in fact the Hewdraw, merely in human forms thanks to an enchantment by Medusa. "Sorry about our brother" said the Purple one, he had a British accent. "He's just polite, unlike SOME PEOPLE!" Purple turned to Red who was scarfing down a box of doughnuts by dumping them into his mouth. "Sorry" said Red with his mouth full of the jelly-filled pastries. If his' mouth wasn't filled, he would have had a New Jersey accent.

"Disgusting!" said a beautiful feminine voice. It belonged to Pandora, the goddess of disaster and deceit. She had a very…female body that she got by swimming in the Rewind Spring. Since then, she's been bragging about it and making all the men have nose-bleeds and the women grow envious. "How can you ever expect to get a girlfriend doing that?" inquired Pandora.

"If I met a girl I liked, I would eat her" said Red. "Didn't you already?" asked Blue. Eager to change the subject, Persephone chimed in. "Why are you all here?" The one who answered this question wasn't who she thought it was. "Because you failed." said a cold voice that sent chills down the spine of anyone who haven't heard it before.

Persephone turned around to see a pale, tall, and thin woman in a black dress. At her side were two Rottweiler's shoulder to shoulder. Under her left eye there was a black tattoo. She looked like she could be… "Mother" said Persephone. "Hello daughter" The two women stood and stared at the other, while the Rottweiler's sat patiently. Thanatos broke the silence with an embarrassed cough.

"Well let's not let the kid get away!" he said with an equally embarrassed laugh. "You failed daughter" said Medusa ignoring Thanatos's remark. "And now I shall hand the job to a more competent underworld leader." but Persephone would not be denied "You don't get it do you?!" she yelled. "Dad is controlling you!" "Enough Persephone!" Medusa's hair was starting to move, and her face was showing signs of scales. The Underworld generals started to back away. Even Red stopped eating.

"No! Dad is manipulating your mind! Don't you see that!?" yelled the young princess at her mother. "I SAID ENOUGH!" by now, medusa's head was filled with snakes and her once beautiful face was now scaly, with one glowing red eye. The generals practically ran behind a dumpster. But Persephone wasn't as afraid of her mother nearly as much they were; she stood her ground.

"I AM YOUR MOTHER! YOU SHALL DO WHAT I SAY!" "NO I DON'T!" Now even Persephone's hair and eyes looked like her mothers. "IM NOT YOUR SLAVE!" And with that, Persephone teleported away with a mini-twister of rose petals. Not two seconds later, all that was left was a black rose growing in the ground where she was standing.

Medusa's head referred back to its original disguise. She sighed as she plucked the flower from its concrete home. As she stared at it, the generals slowly walked back to their previous spots. "Children these days…" sighed Medusa. "Should one of us go after her?" asked Pandora. "No, the angel is our priority; we go after him." said Medusa as she tucked the rose into her dress pocket very gently, as if she was holding an infant.

Curiously enough, a bank of fog started to float in around the Empire State Building. "What's that?" asked Thanatos. The generals and Medusa all turned to face were the god of death was pointing. "Hewdraw!" "Yes madam?" asked all the hewdraw heads simultaneously. "Go through that fog and find the angel!" "YES MA'AM!" yelled the Hewdraws. Before they disappeared in the fog, Medusa saw them transform into their dragon-like body, a three-headed serpent with some tendrils hanging from their belly, and a scaly tail.

Medusa smirked 'Icarus won't survive a minute after Hewdraw has his scent; they'll find him and bring back his limp, lifeless body back to me. After that, my husband will be resurrected, and we'll destroy this city like we did Pompeii centuries ago.' Then her smile was replaced with a frown and-for the first time since Pauletena, turned her into a monster-she shed a tear. She felt for the rose Persephone left. 'I just hope my daughter will see what I'm doing is the right thing'


	4. Lost

Kid Icarus Legacy

Lost

I thought I was screwed when I smelled fresh roses. I had just started to walk away from the trap that the underworld had sprung on me when I smelled it: the scent of fresh roses. Or; Persephone's perfume. I turned my head to the source of the smell; an alleyway. I started to walk away from it when someone grabbed me from behind and tugged on my shirt collar.

I fell on my butt, and guess who is in front of me? Persephone. "What do you want?" I snarled "Shouldn't you be knocked unconscious in Hell's kitchen right now?" The look on her face changed from anger to….well, I couldn't quite tell what that emotion was, but it wasn't anger. "I…I need your help" This surprised me. Then I thought 'She's tricking me!' and so I said "You're tricking me!" "No I'm not! Just shut up and listen!" she sat down next to me with surprising calm considering she just yelled at me. "I…well; it's complicated…" she trailed off. "How so?" I asked. "Well….it's just…I feel lost" I wanted to comfort her, even if she tried to kill me a few minutes ago, but before I got the chance, something dragged my attention away from her. "We are in New York…right?" "Yeah…why do you-"before she finished her sentience, she noticed the bank of fog that dragged my attention from her. Then fog enveloped us.

"Persephone!" I called out, because this fog was so thick, I couldn't see anything! She was sitting right next to me but I couldn't see her! "I'm right here idiot!" her voice was so close; I jumped "I didn't move!" My brow creased 'This can't be right!' I thought 'there shouldn't be any fog in New York at all!' "This is so weird!" said Persephone "There shouldn't be any fog here at all!" "And what about that?" I asked as I pointed to the castle that has appeared out of (pardon the pun) thin air.

We went inside the castle, but found soon enough that whoever owned it was quite the hoarder! Everywhere we looked, there was junk, some new, some old, some we didn't even recognize! I let out a low whistle. "Whoever owns this place _really_ doesn't like to give things away!" Persephone nodded. We both jumped when we noticed the kid standing in the doorway to our right. "Hi!" he said. "Uh….Hi….." I said awkwardly. "Do you want to play?" he asked. "We're kind of-""Sure we'd love to!" Persephone cut in. "What are you doing?" I whispered "this kid might tell us something about what's going on!" she whispered back "How would he know?" I asked "he's just a kid!" Persephone glared at me. "If he can't help us maybe his parents can!" We both turned back to the kid…only he was gone. "Great, this is just perfect." I muttered sarcastically.

Suddenly, the sound of a child's laughter filled the castle. We almost shuddered simultaneously. "Silly kids! It's hide and seek! You have to find me!" I groaned. "We don't have time for this!" "FIND ME OR YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE THIS CASTLE!" We both jumped. I looked at Persephone; she was as surprised as I was! "That didn't sound like that kid" she whispered. "Let's go along with it" After what seemed like hours of searching we finally came to what seemed like the throne room, enormous, with a middle aged man sitting in the throne. "Hey, do you think you could help us?" I asked the man. He smiled and said "Congratulations, you've found me!" We were surprised, partially because of what he said, mostly because he had the little boy's voice!

"You're the little boy!?" We asked simultaneously. He cleared his throat and said in a much deeper voice "Yes, kudos to both of you! My name is Abel, Lord of the lost. And this," He gestured to the room "Is the castle of the lost" "The lost?" I asked. "Yes. You see, every time someone loses something, an object, a loved one, etc., that object/person comes here. The…lost. It's quite simple really." "So _that's _why there's all this junk here!" Abel nodded. Persephone chimed in "But why are we here? We're not lost!" Able chuckled "Oh really? Correct me if I'm wrong but the last words you said before you came here were 'I just feel lost'" Persephone opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again. She did this a few times before nodding.

"Hey wait a minute…how did you know that?" Abel sighed and stood up "Well, you're not the first." He removed a curtain and revealed the great hall, with people of all shapes, sizes, races, ect, ect. I stared opened mouthed. "How….why…." was all that I could get out of my mouth. Abel explained. "You see, I was the first person here ever. Because I was the first human that ever died." We both stared at him. He wore a small suit, a tie, ect. he didn't look like anyone special. Least of all, the first human to have ever died! Abel continued. "Have either of you godlings heard of the story of Cain and Abel?" I nodded. "Cain and Abel were Adam and Eve's two sons, Cain grew jealous of Abel and….killed….oh." I said as I finally figured it out.

Abel frowned. "Yes…my brother killed me in his envy, but it was for the better! Without me, all those who are lost would never find their way! I only hope that my brother learned his lesson." It was enough to make me and Persephone cry! All of a sudden, a loud noise came from our left. "Oh no….the kitchen…quickly, this way!"" said Abel. "What's wrong?" I asked as I turned my medallion into the Tiger claws. Persephone turned back into her Gorgon form, and muttered "Oh mother, PLEASE, tell me it's not them…" We ran into the kitchen, to find a 100 headed Hewdraw scarfing down every edible thing in sight! One of the 3 bigger heads turned to me. "MMMM…..glad we got the appetizers down boys!" all the heads then turned to us. "BECAUSE ITS TIME FOR THE MAIN COURSE!" they shouted. Then they lunged!

a/n: Halfway done with the story! Hope you've all enjoyed it so far, because the real fun is yet to come!


	5. Meanwhile

Kid Icarus legacy

Chapter 5 Meanwhile

_Bu-dump…Bu-dump…Bu-dump…._ That was all Pit could hear. _Throb…throb…throb…. _That was all Dark Pit could hear.

"Mnnn…" groaned Pit

"Wha…?" asked DP (Yes I'm abbreviating, because I'm respecting his hatred for the name Pittoo, and Dark Pit takes too long to type. I know that's lazy but please bear with me).

"Bro…?" asked Pit as he stood up.

"Were we?" said Dark Pit as he looked around their cell. It was small, cramped and damp, in short, uncomfortable. However, Pit had been in worse, take it from him! ('cough, HADES' STOMACH, cough')

"Someplace small, cramped and damp, in short, uncomfortable. However, I've been in worse, take it from me! Cough, HADES' STOMACH! Cough" Said Pit

"Okay….." said DP. "Oof!" he yelled as he tripped on a chain. "What?" he asked as he held the chain in his hands.

"Wait….That's it Pittoo! I remember where we are!" said Pit

"…Well?" asked Dark Pit after a while.

"We were captured by the Underworld army at Icarus' Flight Ceremony! But then…" Pit thought for a moment "…He fell…." DP put his hand on Pit's shoulder.

"It's alright" said Dark Pit "Maybe he's- " His sentence was interrupted by a groan to their left. They turned their heads.  
"Pit….ugh…." said the voice

"Lady Pauletena!" exclaimed Pit as he ran to the wall were she was lying down.

"Pit!" said Pauletena "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, now that I know your-" he was interrupted by Pauletena's lips crashing into his. DP groaned

"Get a room lovebirds" he muttered as he looked around for a way out. To be honest, he was kind of jealous of Pit. He got married, settled down, had a kid. Dark Pit wasn't up for that. He was a free spirit, albeit one who trained his 'nephew' even though Pit and him weren't really brothers. At that moment, Thanatos came into the room.

"Alright, quit sucking face and get over here Pauli" Pauletena glared at the God of Death. She hated it when he called her that. He opened the cell only to have DP punch him, knocking him down.

"C'mon!" yelled Dark Pit "Now's our-AUGH!" as he passed the threshold of the doorway; he received a nasty shock, literally! Thanatos got up and laughed at his feeble attempt to escape.

"You really think we hadn't thought of you escaping that way?" he asked "Those chains are enchanted; you can't leave that cell with them and not get electrocuted! Unless you have our permission" he added.

"'Our' permission?" asked Pit

"Yes. 'Ours' as in the Underworld army generals. Obviously"

"Obviously" mocked DP…right before he received another shock.

"Anyways, come on Pauli" he granted her leave of the prison. "Oh, and don't get any funny ideas, I can still shock you" he said after he closed the cell door. Pauletena looked at Pit once more, as if they would never see each other again. Thanatos guided her upstairs to the 102nd floor of the Empire State Building. Turns out, that was where they were imprisoned. It was there that Pauletena met her worst enemy: Medusa. She was facing a window that looked out on the city.

"A beautiful city isn't it?" asked Medusa without turning around "Much like Rome before I destroyed it. It's a shame they rebuilt it. We bought this building to...remodel the city. Humans give up anything with the right….incentive. So, how does it feel to be imprisoned once again?"

"How could you do this? We've beaten you like 3 times already! Why don't you just learn your lesson already?"

Medusa turned around revealing her hideous Gorgon form that would turn any mortal into stone with only one look. "Look at me Pauletena! Look at me!" she demanded "Does this look like I have a choice?"

"We all have a choice!" yelled Pauletena. Medusa sighed and walked over to her.

"Where is Icarus?" The Gorgon asked. Pauletena was confused

"Don't you know?" she asked "You did invade sky world to kidnap him" Medusa clicked her tongue in irritation

"We didn't invade sky world for a kidnapping" she explained "We invaded sky world for a robbery"

"Robbery?" the goddess of light was even more confused now.

"Your son's flight ceremony was the only time the Golden Nectar would be out in the open; an easy theft, if it wasn't for Icarus' clumsiness."

My mother somewhat understood what was going on. The nectar was constantly locked up in the highest security in Skyworld. Their plan made sense. Except for one little detail….

"Why did you need the Nectar?"

"I need it to resurrect my husband."

"You're married? To whom?"

"Hades"

"HADES!?" Pauletena asked in horror "YOU MARRIED THAT….CREEP?!"

"He wasn't always like that you know" Medusa explained "when you and I were partners, he and I dated. (Yes they worked together once. Look it up….no seriously, Google it!) After you turned me into a monster I cried my eyes out." She fought back a lump in her throat "Hades found me and comforted me. He told me I was beautiful to him no matter what I looked like. We were wed that afternoon. We also had a child. She would be about 124 by now…." She trailed off.

"Don't you see he's just using you?" Medusa ignored her

"Now then," Medusa said "I'll ask again: Where is Icarus?"

"How should I know? I'm locked up!"

"Well if you 'see all' you should be able to see him."

"I don't know!" Pauletena said defiantly

"Well then, I suppose I'll have to go with plan B. Thanatos!" Medusa turned to him. The god of death smirked evilly as he dragged Pauletena to their torture room. (Yes the built in a torture room.) As she was being dragged away, Medusa heaved a heavy sigh "I'm sorry…..sister." (SURPRISE! DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING DID YA?! Anyhow….)

An hour later, my mother was tossed back into the cell beaten up and bruised. Pit rushed to her side.

"Pauletena! Are you alright?" he asked

"Does it look like she's alright?" asked Dark Pit sarcastically.

"All right pitty, your turn!" Thanatos said as he dragged Pit out of the room. DP kneeled next to Pauletena

"Is he going to be alright?" he asked

"Probably not" said an old, dry voice. Dark Pit and Pauletena turned towards it. In the adjacent cell, there was an old man with wrinkled skin and snow-white hair that was falling off his head.

"Magnus? What happened to you?" asked Pauletena

"Medusa removed most of my immortality" he responded.

Okay, let me take a step back. Remember in chapter 1 when I said Magnus was old? Well, centuries ago, before I was born, my father, Pit became King of Skyworld. Since he _was_ the Capitan of the guard, they needed a replacement. So, my dad found the strongest human alive-Magnus- and offered him the job. In exchange, Magnus asked to become immortal. Medusa took away his immortality, but she couldn't get rid of it all, only turning Magnus into an old man.

"What is going to happen to Pit?" DP asked

"Nothing good" replied Pauletena. Sure enough, my dad returned bruised and beaten, Just like Pauletena.

"Ok Pittoo, get over here!" said Thanatos

"DON'T CALL ME THA- ARGH!" he yelled as he was shocked again

"Yeah yeah, whatever." He said as he dragged 'Pittoo' away (snicker). He was brought before Medusa

"Ask as much as you want, I won't say anything" said Dark Pit defiantly

"Oh who said I was only going to ask?" Medusa said as she lifted her gnarled Gorgon hand. Even from their cells, Pit and Pauletena could hear his screams of torment. He looked worse than Pit and Pauletena combined! However he wasn't returned to his cell immediately. Mid-way through his torture session, Pandora yelled

"WAIT!" Medusa glared at her

"Wait!? What do you mean wait!?" she demanded

"Uh…I wish to continue his interrogation" she said

Medusa was confused at first, but eventually gave in and handed him over. Pandora teleported them to her chambers. It was covered with Pandora's favorite color: sapphire, and all the walls were covered with mirrors. Dark Pit expected worse torture than before, but instead, Pandora treated his wounds!

"What? Why are you….. ARGH!" He winced at the pain. Pandora put her perfectly manicured finger to his lips

"Shhh….I really shouldn't be doing this but…. I couldn't bear to see you in pain anymore." A tear rolled down her cheek

"Pandora…" Dark Pit said as he pressed his lips against hers and SDFDGFAS;JFGKLHERLJHGIAJRHBUIGHJGBLUIOHVQUEHBERIGHINFGNQERINVIQBFIRGTIUVGIQEBNIORUBVLQINGOUIHPFIHNAUIHGUHGBAUH

**A/N: sorry about the mess in that last sentence, but I don't write lemons. *hint hint nudge nudge* sorry about the wait though, I was writing my Soul Eater FanFic and I just had to get that down on paper. I will be mostly working on this Fan Fiction though, so you'll just have to wait on the other one. PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! I get a burst of inspiration with each one, so please keeps em coming! Only 3 more chapters till this FanFic is done, and I still have so many other ideas! **

**See you on the Flipside!**

**-The Baron**


	6. Hassle in the castle

Kid Icarus legacy

Chapter 6 Hassle in the castle

I rolled to the side as the 100-headed Hewdraw nearly crushed me with its tail. I slashed at it with the tiger claws, but they only bounced off its scales. The Hewdraw usually only had 3 heads. Why it had 100 was a mystery to me.

"Persephone! Why does this thing have so many heads?" I yelled across the room to the young (and kind of pretty) Gorgon that was trying to pierce the hide of the Hewdraw with her razor-sharp claw/nails.

"You know how the Hewdraw can regenerate itself?" she asked

"Yeah?"

"Well, its regeneration factor is based on how much it's eaten. The more it eats, the more it heals itself. And if it eats a lot, it grows more heads!"

"Seems legit!" I said. It made sense because when my dad fought the Hewdraw years ago, it regenerated itself at a lake. It must've eaten the fish in that lake. However…

"There's no food here!" I yelled to Persephone

"What?"

"How did this Hewdraw regenerate itself without any food?" I asked

"Oh, my young angel," said Abel, the God of the Lost who was standing off to the side "The kitchen is where all the lost food is stored"

"Whoa wait, 'lost food?'"

"Yes, lost food. What? Can't food be lost too?" he asked. I groaned, why couldn't adults just say what they mean?

"What is 'lost food?'" I asked slightly annoyed

"Simple: have you ever gotten something to eat-say, at a party,-and gone somewhere else, only to come back to an empty plate? You assume someone ate your food, right? But really it comes here! Actually, any food that has been eaten comes here"

"Eww…" groaned Persephone

"Oh relax; it appears as what it was before it was put in a person's mouth! Jeez…." Abel rolled his eyes.

"Ok, so the Hewdraw ate the food, and it grew more heads" I said finally understanding. As I did, I cut off a head of the Hewdraw. However, Hewdraw heads could survive decapitated. This head just bounced over to a big pile of food and started eating. As it did, I saw its neck grow, and grow, until it finally grew a tail. But it kept eating! And as it did, it grew a 2nd head! And a 3rd, and 4th and…well you get the idea. It kept eating, till we had 2 100-headed Hewdraws to deal with! (The one with 99 heads ate and regrew a head as the one decapitated head was growing its body)

"Don't cut off their heads!" I warned Persephone, but she was to busy cutting off Hewdraw heads to hear me.

"What?!" she yelled across the room as she chopped off her 18th Hewdraw head. And they ate, and grew 100 heads each, making a total of 20 100-headed Hewdraws!

"Oops…" said Persephone as she hung her head in shame.

"MMMMMM!" hummed the Hewdraws with pleasure

"Delish!" said one head

"My compliments to the chief!" said another

"BELCH!" another head exclaimed

"WELL EXCUUUUUUUSE YOU!" said another in disgust

This kept up for another minute or so until there was a giant rumbling from above. We all looked up and saw a huge amount of food falling from the sky! The Hewdraws howled with delight.

"Alright!"

"Good eats!"

"Chow time!"

"WHOOHOO!" they all exclaimed

The Hewdraws opened their jaws to the sky and stuffed their faces with the falling food.

"Why is food falling from the sky?" I asked Abel

"I said all eaten food comes here, didn't I?" he inquired

"Uh oh," gasped Persephone "The Hewdraws are eating the food that they have already eaten!" Now it was my turn to say it:

"Eww!" I groaned. At this rate, The Hewdraws could eat 100 times faster every second! And the food would just keep coming!

As I thought this, I noticed 2 Hewdraw heads - green and purple- were fighting over a piece of meat. They each had a piece of the meat in their mouths, and were playing tug-of-war. The Green head won the fight and pulled the meat into his mouth, swallowing it whole. Purple glared at him, and bit its neck. The other heads were watching this and goaded them to fight on.

"Yeah! Take that!"

"That's what you get for messing with the Hewdraw!"

Persephone and I watched the Hewdraw as it was fighting itself, not knowing whether to be glad or concerned.

"Should we stop them?" I asked

"And fight 20 Hewdraws by ourselves?"

"Good point" as I said this, the Purple head bit down hard on the Green's neck, ripping the head clean off! It flew in the air screaming, and landed in the waiting mouth of the Purple head. The other Hewdraw heads stopped cheering, and instead, stared at the Purple head licking its lips clean of blood. The room was deadly silent. No one said a word, but all eyes were on the Purple head in horror. Purple grinned and turned to the others.

"That was refreshing!" he said "Who's next?" Persephone screamed as she saw The Purple head biting the other Hewdraw heads, swallowing them whole! In just a few short minutes, all the Hewdraw heads had been eaten by the Purple head. After a while, I noticed small Hewdraw faces were forming on the purple head's neck, and they were moving! I could almost hear them screaming to be free.

The Purple head's body was covered with bloody stumps were the heads used to be. But the regeneration factor of the Hewdraw melded the stumps back into the body of the Hewdraw. As he was licking the blood from his lips, he started to glow. Faintly at first, but it eventually grew more bright until I couldn't see it any more.

"Uh oh…." Said Persephone "it's happening"

"What is?" I asked

"Monsters sometimes…well….they can change themselves. Metamorphose into something else….sometimes a completely different monster! Always a more dangerous one." As soon as she said this, the light grew so bright; the whole room was filled with it. The light faded, revealing the Hewdraw…..but different. He was more muscular, with more horns. The scales had a brighter shine to them. It had bulges in its scales near its side. Suddenly, the bulges popped, like a giant zit, revealing giant spikes that grew until they had scales growing near the base…but the spikes kept growing!

No…not spikes…._claws_…..

The Hewdraw was growing claws!

And they grew until he had 2 very muscular arms.

Suddenly, there was a roaring sound, like rushing water….but more intense. And then an ominous yet familiar voice echoed through the castle walls:

"I…..AM….ETERNITY…...I….AM…..DARKNESSS….I….AM…..DEATH…."

And then, an even louder voice that pushed us against a wall:

"I…..AM….OROBORUS!"

The force of the noise actually broke the wall and sent us flying through the castle, until we were knocked against something. Persephone gasped at what we bumped into

"What? What is…?" I froze. The object we bumped into…..it was almost 6 feet tall, covered with an atrocious outfit, and was human like…except its inhuman completion: green hair and purple skin, with red tattoos.

"Daddy?" whispered Persephone. I didn't want to admit it…but I was staring at the body of my parent's archenemy. How could I have been so stupid? All lost things go here. Including things that have been destroyed.

Oroborus burst through the room roaring, and clawing after us.

"FOOD!" he screamed. Persephone was still on the ground gawking at Hades' body, so I stood up and reached for my medallion, but Oroborus was expecting this and swatted me away. He grabbed Persephone by her shirt collar and opened his mouth, revealing uncountable rows of teeth, all of which were impossibly sharp, and moving on their own! Persephone screamed. The Hewdraw was about to drop her into his mouth, but something caught his eye. He closed his mouth and turned his head to Hades' lifeless body. He started to chuckle, but it turned into a full blown cackle!

"Oh…when I show this to Lady Medusa…." He licked his lips in anticipation. He turned back to me and picked my lifeless body up with his other hand. "I'll have hit _3 _birds with one stone!"

Oroborus grabbed Hades' body and put it in his mouth (Eww...). He then broke through the wall and flew into the mist. Abel looked with pity at where we were standing a minute ago.

"Good luck little angel…." He murmured "you'll need it"

**A/N: 6 chapters down, 2 to go! So psyched for this! Thanks for the reviews…but please! Give me more! Feed me reviews Seymour! (#LittleShopOfHorrorsReference #ThisIsAPoundSign)**

**See you on the flipside!**

**-The Baron**


	7. Hades Lives

Kid Icarus Legacy

A/N: Greetings! This chapter is going to have a graphic moment in the middle. Proceed with caution! -The Baron Chapter 7 Hades Lives

When I came to, I was in a small cell with a stone ceiling. There was a figure looming over me. My body was aching all over.

"Shh…." The figure said. "You've been through a lot, you need to rest" the voice was familiar, but I couldn't tell how. It was a woman's voice, and it was beautiful. The woman leaned forward and kissed my forehead. She came close enough that I could see her face somewhat clearly.

"Mom?" I croaked. My voice was sore and groggy. I sat up and felt even sorer.

"Easy now…" said a different, deeper voice. It came from my right. I turned to it, and saw my Dad. He looked terrible but he'd been worse.

"What happened?" I asked

"You were brought here by the Hewdraw along with a girl. What's going on?" my mother asked. So I explained everything. I explained Persephone, the Hewdraw changing into Oroborus, and The Castle of the Lost. My parents listened intently the whole time. Their eyes lit up whenever I mentioned Persephone.

"Ok, stop that!" I said a little louder than I meant

"Stop what?" my Dad asked innocently

"You're acting like Persephone is my girlfriend!"

"We never said that, did we Pit?" asked my mom

"Nope, we never said anything of the sort!" my dad said. I groaned; my parents tricked me into letting slip I maybe, kind of, sort of, liked Persephone. (I'm not saying I do!) This brought to my attention one detail I didn't notice before:

"Where's Persephone?" I asked. My parents looked at each other with worried looks.

"Mom? Dad? Where is she?" I asked again. My mother sighed

"She was brought to Medusa when you got here." She explained.

"Medusa's here?!" I exclaimed. My parents caught me up to date with the current situation; Medusa needing the Nectar, how they bought the empire state as a vantage point for conquering NYC. You know that stuff.

"From what I gather," my dad said "Medusa needs the nectar before dusk. Otherwise, it will lose its magical properties."

"Ok, so…we're doomed." I said

"Pretty much" said my mom. "Also…." She trailed off

"What?"

"If the Nectar loses its magical properties….you may never be able to get your wings back…" she said somberly.

My heart sank. I had hoped when I found my parents again…well…..I hoped they would figure out a way to get my wings back. Just then, Thanatos barged in and dragged me out of the cell. He opened a portal to the roof of the Empire State Building, while muttering something about 'not enough time for the elevator'. I looked back at my parents. They both look saddened, like they would never see me again. I realized this was probably the case.

I stepped through the portal and came face to face with Medusa. She was grinning like a madman (Madman? or Madwoman?) as if she had already won. Persephone was being held by the nape of her shirt. Her eyes were red and puffy, like she had been crying. Why was that? Was she tortured? Or was it something else...? I was processing this until Medusa pushed me against the railing, my back facing her, Thanatos and Pandora restraining me on both sides, and Oroborus (boa constrictor size) wrapping around my chest squeezing all the tension onto the space between my shoulder blades. Doing this re-opened Nectar burns.

Graphic scene warning!

"Finally….the Nectar of the Gods is mine!" Medusa exclaimed as she dug her nine-inch nails into my back. I screamed so loud, I'm sure the whole east coast heard me! Then, I blacked out.

BvF: ok, so not that graphic…but you can never be too careful!

Icarus: Can I continue?

BvF: oops, sorry! Proceed!

When I came around, I was back in the cell with my parents, but this time, Persephone was treating my wounds.

"Persephone? What….?" I winced at the pain I experienced when I tried to sit up; it was worse than before.

"Relax…..this may sting a little…" she said gently. I yelled as she put a wet piece of cloth near my burns

"ARGH!" I exclaimed. "What…happened?" I asked. Persephone filled me in:

When I blacked out, it was when Medusa pulled out the Nectar from my back. It was now a solid golden orb. She put it into a black chalice and it turned back into liquid. However, the golden glow it had was fading now, as it was close to sunset.

"Take the angel to the cell." She commanded. She snapped her fingers and Hades' body appeared in front of her. It was lying on the ground, arms crossed like a mummy. She snapped her fingers again and a circle covered in runes appeared around him (Fullmetal alchemist reference anyone?). She raised the chalice above Hades' head and started to chant, her eyes rolling back into her sockets. She then poured the Nectar onto his face…and nothing happened. She waited, one second, two seconds, five, fifteen, thirty, and still, nothing happened. She roared in frustration.

"I don't understand! I- " She looked back into the chalice; one drop left. This was her last chance. She opened her husband's mouth and poured the last drop into it. The instant his mouth closed, his eyes opened. He sat up and stretched

"Well...that was a nice nap!"

"….And then they sent me in here." Persephone finished. She had finished bandaging my wounds also.  
"I…..I failed….." I said somberly

**A/N: Almost done! One chapter left! Sorry that this one was short, but the next one is gonna be super long! You'll love it! Keep reviewing and enjoying!**

**See ya on the flipside!  
-The Baron**


	8. The finale

Kid Icarus Legacy

Chapter 8

The Finale

"The time is now, the moment is right, New York City is mine!" yelled Hades as he opened a giant fissure in the sky that started pouring out Underworld monsters. They started terrorizing the humans who were paralyzed, gawking at the monstrous fissure that just appeared in the New York skyline.

"You mean, ours, right?" asked Medusa. Hades ignored her and watched the carnage unfold around him. "Right?" she repeated.

"Sorry love, but you served your purpose. Thanks for that by the way." Hades said without even turning around. Medusa grew furious. She balled her fists in rage.

"You said….no, you promised! You said if I brought you back, we could actually be a family! You, me, and Persephone! You promised!" Medusa yelled. This time Hades did turn around.

"Yes, I did. But, be honest my dear, when have I ever been truthful?" he asked sarcastically. Medusa growled and teleported away

Meanwhile, I was trying to escape my prison.

"It's no use Icarus," said Persephone "You're just wasting your energy!"

"Well, I can't just sit around doing nothing!" I protested. I went back to trying to bend the bars apart. But before I could, Thanatos opened the door and gestured us out. I was about to charge him, when my dad grabbed my shoulder. I looked at him as he shook his head.

I noticed Pandora was there also, but she looked sad, like she was having regrets…no. that couldn't be it! What would she be regretting? Thanatos pushed us toward Twinbellows, Hades and Medusas' two headed dog. From what I heard, it used to be 3 headed, but they replaced the third head so they could cover it with flames.

Twinbellows opened his fiery maws, and Thanatos started pushing me towards them. I could feel the heat of its breath, and see in all-to-clear detail its pearly white fangs, dripping with acidic saliva. Right before I was swallowed however, something unexpected happened. Pandora kicked Twinbellows, knocking him to the ground. Thanatos-who was in shock- soon followed. We all were paralyzed, not from fear, but a combination of shock and confusion.

"Wa…? How…? Why…?" I stammered "Why…you…us?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked sarcastically as she walked over to Dark Pit and kissed him. If it was possible to be more shocked, we where. When they finally broke the kiss (which seemed to take forever) they explained about the night back in chap 5(if you can remember that far back). They finished each other's sentences, which was very strange. Looking back on it, it's not so strange now when auntie Pandora does it now (…oops! Spoiler alert! But come on! It was obvious right?)

"Well, now that that's out of the way, CAN WE LEAVE!?" yelled Viridi (oh yeah, I forgot; all the people at my ceremony were captured as well. So basically all the gods and goddesses not related to the underworld.) Suddenly, a tremor shook the building, and an ominous laugh filled the room and echoed eerily.

"Yes I think we should" said Pauletena. Everyone silently agreed.

The elevator couldn't take all of us (especially Cragalanche) so we took the stairs. Well, stairs is a relative term. Everyone took different mode of transportation. The flying deities like Phosphora and Pyrron obviously flew; Viridi used a giant vine to carry everyone else. However, Ouroborus was waiting for us at the top, his enormous head grinning ghoulishly in the dim light.

"Welcome my snacks" he growled. He opened his mouth to roar but instead he turned to stone and exploded into black/purple powder.

"Waa…? I asked the second time in 15 minutes. Standing where Ouroborus was a moment ago, was Medusa

"Mother?" gasped Persephone

"You where right my dear" said Medusa as she pulled a black rose from her pocket. "Your father was controlling me. I was a fool not to see that." She then turned to Pauletena and said "Sister, I'm sorry for my betrayal, I hope you can forgive me" Pauletena walked over to Medusa and embraced her.

"Of course I forgive you." She said softly "But I'm the one who should apologize, I turned you into a monster and hunted you down." A tear rolled down her cheek. As the sisters broke their hug, Medusa said

"Let's go, follow me." She guided us through corridors until we came up to the balcony where Hades was.

"Well, well, well." Said Hades. "My own wife and daughter betrayed me."

"You betrayed us 'father'" said Persephone with disgust, especially when she said 'father'. Hades turned around.

"It doesn't matter, every time my minions kill a human, my power grows, as do I." Hades said with an evil aura around him. And he did seem taller than before. "Ahh…." He murmured "it's time" then he started to grow, literally before our very eyes!

Everyone tried to stop him; Viridi caused vines to grow and hold him down, but he was growing too fast and they snapped. Pyrron shot his Pyro-blaster, but that didn't even faze him, and neither did Phosphora's lightning or Medusa's paralyzing powers. Everything we did had no effect! Eventually, he grew so large he had to step off the Empire state building and on to the chaotic intersection.

"Sorry, but I really must dash! Ta-ta!" he mocked as he walked away, crushing buildings and humans.

"Oh great!" groaned Viridi "Not even all the gods together could defeat or even affect Hades! Now he's even more powerful!" I looked at the carnage around me, all the people who died, and the worst part?

"This is my fault…" I said "I let myself get captured so easily!" something about those words seemed familiar…but I couldn't place it.

"You can't blame yourself" said Persephone "It wasn't your fault!"

"She's right" said Medusa "It's mine, I revived Hades, letting him control me…."

"No, it's my fault," said Pauletena "I turned Medusa into a monster, causing her betrayal."

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH!" I yelled "I don't care what you all say; I'm taking responsibility for this! I'm going to fight Hades!" Everyone was staring at me, stunned speechless.

"But how?" asked Phosphora "You can't even reach him!" I frowned, that didn't occur to me. But I knew, somehow, I could defeat Hades, though the details were unclear. Then it hit me; why this all seemed so familiar, the puzzle pieces clicked together…this was my dream! The very dream I had the night before!

"Actually, he can reach Hades!" said Pit. We all stared at him

"Icarus isn't just an angel, he's also part god!"

"So…what exactly does that make me?" I asked, and this time, my mother answered.

"An Archangel, more powerful than angels or gods, because you're a combination of both!" that explained why I always seemed different from the other angels in skyworld.

"Okay, so I don't need wings to fly? I just need to yell 'flame on!' or something?" my parents shrugged.

"To be honest, we don't know"

"Oh, just great!" I said sarcastically, but I walked up to the edge anyway.

"Wait!" said Persephone, I turned and faced her. "Good luck" then she kissed me. I don't know how long it lasted; 5 seconds or five eons, but I was still speechless when she pulled away, which was a first. Then, I said the most intelligent, suave thing I could in that moment

"Uhh…." Persephone sighed in irritation. She put their arms around my neck and kissed me again, and this time, I kissed back. We broke the kiss and I put my forehead against hers. I heard a gasp and looked over at the others. They all had their mouths hanging open in awe.

"Icarus…" said DP "You're…you're…" I noticed he was looking at something behind me. I turned around to see, but couldn't see past my wing. _ Record scratches. _Wait….WHAT!? I had my wings back! I kept spinning around like a dog chasing its tail. I couldn't believe it! I turned to my parents, my dad explained

"This is going to sound corny, but the answer was love! I learned how to fly on my own when I fell in love with your mother. When Persephone kissed you, you regained your wings, because of love!"

"Your right that did sound corny." Said Pandora. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, enough of that." I said "Be back in a minute" I stood on the edge…..again; Arms outstretched and leaned forward…

I fell further and further down, and as I did, I grew fearful; what if I crashed? What if I couldn't defeat Hades? But then I thought of Persephone, her midnight hair, her bad-girl attitude, her beautiful violet-red eyes, and our kiss. I stretched out my wings as I was an inch away from the ground, and I flew!

I noticed my wings were glowing gold, and felt amazing! For the first time in my life, I felt truly free! But I had to focus on the mission at hand; defeating Hades. He was currently stomping around upper west side and part of central park. I flew right up to his face and dived into his nose to get his attention. Clearly I didn't know my own strength, because I gave Hades a broken nose and a golden ichor nosebleed.

"You!?" he yelled

"Me" I said arms crossed, floating in front of him.

"How did you get your wings!?" Hades demanded

"I kissed your daughter" I said proudly, though, I probably should've shut up, because when he heard this, Hades became furious and tried to grab me out of the air. Luckily, I avoided his clawed hand, and nosedived again. He was expecting this, and opened his enormous mouth and swallowed me whole! If you've never been down the digestive tract of the lord of the underworld, consider yourself lucky; I still have nightmares about it! *shudder*

I tried to slow my fall by flapping my wings, and somehow, it worked. I landed in a small area with rocks everywhere; at least…I think they were rocks…? Anyway, there was also a rather large blue blob-thing in the centre of the room. I'm not exactly sure, but I think it was Hades' heart.

It took one look at me, and it took off running! I thought my dad said something about fighting Hades' heart before, but he blew it up! I ran after it, but I grew tired, and this thing wouldn't stop running! I remember my dad saying that he had tried getting in front of it, instead of chasing it. So that's what I did, eventually, it did blow up and the explosion shot me straight back up Hades' throat, along with 200 tons of acidic vomit.

Hades barfed me out, and fell on his knees, and for some reason, started shrinking! Eventually, he turned human size again. I picked him up and dropped him off at the Empire State building. When he came to, we were all gathered around him. It took him a moment to realize he was tied up.

"What's the meaning of this? Release me!" he commanded.

"Sorry Hades, you old bat" said Dyntos "Them ropes is made of Oricalcum!"

"Okay, seriously, what exactly is Oricalcum?" asked Pit, but Dyntos ignored him.

"You can't escape those bonds unless someone of their own free will frees you" said Dyntos. Hades looked at Medusa and Persephone.

"Please, free me! We can still be a family!" Medusa lifted her eyebrow.

"You seriously think I'm going to fall for that again? How dumb do you think I am?" Hades looked up, thinking about this. "Don't answer that question if you want to live" she threatened. I took a look at Hades, powerless, immobile, and no one, not even his own wife and daughter would help him…it was quite pitiful. I walked up to him and placed my hand on his head

"Icarus, what are you…?" asked Persephone. Suddenly, my hand glowed golden, and spread down through Hades. It was just a theory, but if the idea worked, it could help him and the whole world. I searched through his mind and found all the dark thoughts, those evil fantasies that plagued mankind since the dawn of time, since the first creatures walked out of the primordial sludge they called home.

But all those scenarios about death and destruction, war, genocide, crowded around my mind and almost consumed me. I felt my mind slipping away, as I was drowning in the evil that was Hades' consciousness. I reached for the sanctuary of my mind, but I couldn't reach. I would've been lost in the chaotic mess, the flotsam and jetsam of chaos and darkness, if someone didn't pull me out. It was Persephone. I knew I had to fight for her, because if I failed, she would've lost her only chance for a kind father forever.

With this in mind, I regained control. Using my divine Archangel Powers, I purged Hades' mind of the Darkness, and replaced it with light. I opened my eyes, and the glow was gone. There was only Hades. He looked the same, but he had a…dare I say it…a nice aura around him. He smiled at me, but it wasn't his usual 'I-want-to-kill-you-and-devour-your-soul' smile, but more of a 'do-you-want-a-cookie?' smile. Suddenly, the ropes that bound Hades magically untied themselves. Everyone gasped and I got a bear hug from the lord of the Underworld.

"Thank you" he whispered, I then heard a sobbing noise, and realized it was Hades! I patted him on the back and he released me. He then trudged over to Medusa and Persephone and kneeled at their feet sobbing "Forgive me! Forgive me!" he kneeled down, with his head touching the ground, for he couldn't bear to look upon their faces. Everyone was still in awe of what I did to Hades.

"I…what?" stammered Pit. "What did you do to him?" I smiled and walked over to the ropes, which now were a cage that held a black orb.

"I had an idea that I could purge the evil from Hades' heart, and I guess it worked" I held up the cage "this orb is the evil that was in Hades" I heard a snickering coming from the group of gods. It was Dyntos.

"It's true! Those bonds are only able to hold Evil, that's why they untied themselves from Hades!"

"So…he's…?" asked Medusa. Dyntos and I nodded. Medusa patted Hades on the head, kneeled down and put her forehead against his. "I forgive you" she whispered. She leaned forward and kissed him. As she did so, Medusa began to glow, until I couldn't see her anymore.

When the glow faded, Medusa and Hades had broken their kiss, but the woman that was kneeling there wasn't Medusa. She didn't have snakes in her hair, or gnarled claws for hands, but she was a normal looking maiden.

"What?!" she yelped as she saw herself. "What…Why…?" she stammered.

"The curse I placed on you turned your image into a reflection of your soul" explained Pauletena. "You changed your nature, so your image changed to reflect that." Medusa looked at Hades

"When I said all those years ago I thought you were beautiful no matter what, I really meant it." He said. A tear rolled down Medusas' cheek, and they embraced again.  
"I got a feeling that things are going to get a whole lot better." I said

And it did. After that, the gods held a meeting In Pauletenas' temple. They decided that Hades' had been through a suitable punishment by watching his own wife and daughter ignoring his plea for help. Everyone pitched in for the repair of skyworld. (Heh, PITched in. get it?) With everyone's help, it was fixed in no time. As for New York, we decided to replace the humans' memories of Hades and the underworld army with fake memories of a freak storm/earthquake. Hades let all the humans that died in the attack come back to life because they all had died unjustly.

All that was left was my ceremony. Since it was interrupted, we picked up where we left off. We also let the gods/goddesses of the underworld watch. I walked over to the edge where I could clearly see the world beneath me. I took a deep breath, extended my arms, and leaned forward. As I was falling, I remembered all that happened today; the Underworld army's invasion, waking up in the hospital, the castle of the Lost, fighting Ouroborus, and my kiss with Persephone. I extended my wings and flew.

This flight wasn't as amazing as my first one, but it was still exhilarating. I did a lot of areal tricks, like flips and dives. After I flew for a minute or so, I returned to the ceremony. As I landed, everyone applauded. Magnus carried me on his shoulders (we fixed his aging-problem) and we started the real party.

There was Ambrosia and Nectar for food and drinks, but there was also human food. There was also a karaoke machine, which my dad almost instantly went to. Surprisingly, he was actually pretty good. The rest of the party was kind of a blur, but there was one part I'll never forget. I was trying to get some fresh air away from the party on our balcony. (One of many but this one had by far the best view) but there was someone who beat me there.

"Hey Persephone" I said. She looked at me.

"Oh, hi…heh…" she blushed. I stood next to her and leaned on the edge of the balcony.

"So…how's the party?" I asked. She tried to avoid eye contact with me.

"Good…I guess…"

"So…."

"So…?" she echoed

"You know…when I cleansed your dad's soul-"

"Thanks for that by the way"

"Sure, so when I cleansed your dad's soul, I almost was overwhelmed, but…" I faltered

"But…?"

"But…I thought that I had to do it for you." Now I was blushing

"Icarus…" she turned to face me, but I looked the other way. Persephone grabbed my chin and turned my head, and she hugged me. "Thank you" she whispered. I stroked her midnight-black hair, and looked into her violet-red eyes, and we kissed.

"Well well." Said a voice to our right we broke our kiss and looked to our right and there was _every. Single. Deity at the party._ I sighed in annoyance, because the person that said that was my mom.

"Jeeze mom, you ruined the moment!" I said in annoyance.

"That is kind of my job!" she said. Persephone tapped my shoulder and gestured to the area to our right, but that was just open air! I looked at her in confusion. She sighed and stood on the edge of the balcony. And she jumped off. I tried to catch her, but she extended her arms and _flew._ I was speechless. Then I noticed those weren't her arms, but huge demonic bat wings. (By huge, I mean huge for a bat, but they were actually the same size as my wings.) All I could say was

"You can fly?" she raised her eyebrow at me "That's hot" I said quickly

Persephone gestured for me to join her, so…guess what I did? We flew around for a bit scaring the crap out of many birds. Persephone clearly has been flying for a while now, she was a natural! We landed near a lake that beautifully reflected the night sky.

"It's been a long day hasn't it?" I asked

"Yeah"

"…So…"

"So…?"

"Does this mean we're…you know…?" I asked. Persephone sighed and put her arms around my neck.

"What do you think?" she asked right before she kissed me. No doubt about it, this was my best birthday ever! Persephone put her head on my shoulder and we watched the sun rise to the start of a beautiful new day.

_**La fine**_

**(The end)**

**A/N: and thus, the story of Icarus' 125****th**** birthday is finally over! Thanks to all who reviewed, I couldn't have done it without you! Speaking of which, tell me what you thought! Please feel free to add your own opinions by reviewing! All types of feedback are appreciated! I've got a lot more ideas for fan fictions, so stay tuned! Even though this story was short, I've got a feeling that we haven't seen the last of Icarus! (Foreshadowing anyone!?)**

**See ya on the flipside!**

**-The Baron**


End file.
